


Layers

by Morbane



Category: The Lesson - Billy Collins (Poem)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 150, material history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping History's coat in good repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



History chews on an icicle and tells you that he won’t go out until he’s warm and talk flows without frosty breath.

You envisage weeks of circling conversations, consider getting him a better settee, perhaps a World Encyclopedia set if anyone will come through the snow to deliver it.

Instead, as you read the newspaper, he takes each section from you, smooths it down, slides it up a sleeve, or slips it up under the back lining. 

The paper melts like snow. 

The ink wavers like threads.

Inspired, you offer up a cassette tape to be unwound by his twirling pencil. 

You lay the film along the seams. 

A neat trim; good against rain.

Meanwhile, he’s finished the newspaper: lifestyle, sports and business, even the quiz.

The very last thing, a clipping of a man in a coat, goes in his left breast pocket.

The coat is ready for spring.


End file.
